Many applications that process data are sensitive to the amount of time the application takes to process the data. For instance, when an application takes too long to process data, another application or computing device that requested the data may time out and determine that the data cannot be processed.
In a platform that interprets application source code using a virtual machine, one way to expedite data processing is to compile frequently used sections of the application source code into machine-readable code. The virtual machine can then re-use the machine readable code in subsequent transactions. However, when the application first begins to execute, the machine-readable code is not yet compiled, and the application continues to encounter processing overhead when it processes data. This processing overhead can cause the application to time-out when application processes time sensitive data.
Embodiments of the disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.